


Talking to the Moon

by orphan_account



Series: The Kyalin Series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti Lizin, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prequel to A Long Time Ago, Kya, and Lin's relationship.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: The Kyalin Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996651
Kudos: 26





	Talking to the Moon

"Hey Kya, could you help me with this?" Lin called  
"What is it?" Kya asked running down to the bathroom in the palace of the Fire Nation. Team Avtar was hosting a party and the kids were getting ready. She saw Lin standing in her dress in front of the vanity staring at the makeup and stuff for her hair.  
"My mom could never teach me this stuff."  
"I'll help you," Kya had Lin sit on the bench and put her hair into an intricate bun. Then they faced each other, both sitting on the bench, to do Kya's make up.   
When she was down Kya said, "You look great!"  
"Thanks to you." Kya dipped Lin dramatically and pecked her on the cheek, jokingly, but when l Lin slowly came up, the two girls stared into each other's eyes, then kissed. Kya knew that she liked girls and girls only, but Lin had no clue had this stuff worked, but this it felt write, standing there, all dressed up, looking beautiful, and kissing Kya in the bathroom of the palace.   
Kya had eventually broke away, "We have to get going, they'll worry."  
"Your lip gloss," Lin said  
"What?"  
"You were wearing clear lip gloss before."  
"Oh yeah, might want to fix your lipstick as well," Kya said causing Lin to laugh.

No, no, no, it couldn't be. Lin kissing Tenzin? Did she like Tenzin? No, what about Kya? What about their relationship? But nobody knew that they dated besides the two of them and that boy. His words echoed in Kya's head, 

"Girls can't date, it's unnatural. What will your parent think?"  
"The Avatar accepts everybody, and knows that love is love."  
"But what would Cheif think? Knowing that her own daughter is messed. That's probably why her Dad left, knew that her daughter was wrong up there from the start" The boy kept taunting them, especially Lin.  
"Let's go, Lin." she grabbed Lin's hand but she pulled away, "Lin, Lin wait up!"  
When she finally caught up with LIn she told Kya, "He was right, this is messed up and wrong."  
"What no!" she said trying to grab Lin's hand, but once again she pulled away, "It's fine, Avatar Kyoshi had a girlfriend, Rangi."  
"But the rest of the world doesn't see that! When my mom finds out, and she will, she's going to be so upset, her entire reputation, down the drain because her daughter is weird and messed up."

That was the last time they spoke. Kya had to face it, Lin was just experimenting, but people experimented in their twenties, not at fourteen, or did they? She did everything Lin asked, they didn't tell anyone, they didn't do on official dates, they would get take out and eat in empty parks. Yet they still broke up. Kya finally arrived at Yue Bay. She sat at the empty dock and put her head into her hands, finally attempting to slow the tears streaming down her face.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked Yue, "I did everything right."  
"Does he love her enough? Like I did? Do I even matter to her? All the kisses, late nights outside each other's windows, dreaming about spending forever together, are his now like we never happened."  
"And they'll get to tell mom and dad that they are dating because he is good enough. He is everything that I wasn't that I couldn't be. He's 'acceptable' and I'm just some fling, experiment that she never really cared about.

Lin found herself standing in Kya's doorway, "Um hey, Kya?"  
"Yeah Lin?" Kya asked easily but Lin could've sworn that she almost sounded mad  
"I need to borrow your copy of Love Amongst the Dragons."  
"Oh um yeah," Kya said fumbling around in her bookshelf until she found it, "Here you are, now you can be on your way," But Lin kissed her, she couldn't help it, being with Tenzin felt like pure torture, but she had to put up a mask being as Kya had called it 'straight' or 'heterosexual'. Kya pulled away and put her forehead on Lin' and said,  
"You look happier right now than you ever do with Tenzin." Tenzin, Tenzin, her boyfriend who was probably looking for her. Lin ran off, she couldn't keep getting caught up in Kya, she was with Tenzin. That though wasn't the last time Lin found her way back into Kya's arms, one other time did she cheat on Tenzin, near the end of their relationship Lin and Kya made out behind a building at Air Temple Island, Lin deep down knew that Kya was the one she loved but once she broke up with Tenzin, she had no reason to be around anymore, and after the fight with Suyin, she became invested in work. Occasionally remembering those stolen kisses, and longing looks from across the room, when she was with Kya she felt most alive. Now she had her job as chief of police, but it wasn't enough.


End file.
